


M

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Hurt, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Sad Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: “Yeah, but you love me anyway, right?” Tobio questioned, leaning closer to Hinata with a rare, yet incredibly small, smile.“Yeah. Idiot.”Hinata would love Kageyama until the end of time. Till death do them part, and beyond that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	M

“Hinata! You’re such a dumbass; you know that?” Kageyama grumbled as he leaned into Hinata’s smaller body, their arms brushing against each other as they shifted occasionally, and their legs were pressed tight together. 

Hinata couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face, looking up to his setter, and he gave the younger, yet unmistakably taller, boy a nudge. “Yeah! But that’s why you love me, right?” 

Tobio could barely pull his gaze away from Shoyo’s puppy-dog-eyes. He grunted, a hot blush spreading over slightly rounded cheeks. He certainly did love Hinata, more than anything, more than _milk_ , but he certainly wasn’t going to admit that, especially not in front of the rest of the team (who just so happened to be strolling around the sports hall). 

“No.” He finally huffed, turning his body slightly away from Hinata’s, and he took a swig from his water. 

The gingers brows raised, a pout settling on plump lips, and he reached upwards without a second thought. “Take it back! Say you do!” He exclaimed, squeezing onto the water bottle that Tobio had been drinking from, and consequently leaving the setter drenched in water and practically coughing up his lungs. 

Hinata’s eyes went wide. He was definitely in for it now. 

Without another word, the short carrot-head was jumping away and sprinting off as far away from Kageyama as humanly possible at that point in time. 

There was silence in the gym as Tobio slowly turned towards where Hinata was cowering, his face and shirt drenched, and his hands slowly forming fists at his sides. Anger was practically rolling off of him in waves, and Hinata was sure that he could see steam bubbling from Kageyama’s bright-red ears. It was almost amusing if Shoyo pretended like the murderous expression that Tobio wore wasn’t focused on him. 

Kageyama looked very scary, to say the least. (He looked even more frightening when he took a mad chase after the short volleyball player). 

-

Hinata landed with a slight ‘oomph,’ his eyes widening into saucers, and he began flapping his hands out in front of him. “Kageyama! I’m sorry! Please don’t do it! I’m sorry!” 

His pleas seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Kageyama gave a rather aggressive growl, his hands pinning Hinata down against the floor, and he was hovering over the ginger. “I’m going to kill you.” He hissed, headbutting the other with a slight grumble. He probably shouldn’t have done that, seeing as now his forehead was aching too, but oh well. It wasn’t like he could change the past. 

“You don’t want to kill me! I’m too young! You’ll go to prison, and you won’t be able to play volleyball in prison, you know that, right, Kageyama!?” Hinata protested, trying to wriggle his way out from underneath the fuming setter. 

Tobio scowled, his brows furrowing, and his lips downturned into a soured expression. No volleyball didn’t sound too pleasing, and there were far too many witnesses if he truly did end up killing Hinata. Plus, it wouldn’t look great on his record if he killed his boyfriend. 

“Fine. But you owe me milk.” He relented, giving Hinata’s wrists a little warning squeeze before sitting up and back onto the floor in front of Shoyo’s prone form. 

A sigh left the ginger’s lips, and he nodded. One milk carton was nothing if it meant keeping his life. 

“Every day. For a whole month.” Kageyama continued easily, and Hinata felt his jaw drop immediately. _For a whole month?_

Shoyo began shaking his head vigorously as he pushed himself upwards, so he was facing Kageyama. “Tobio! You know that’s not fair! I barely have money for lunch because I keep on buying random people meat buns! My mum would kill me if I spent it on milk now too!” He whined, gripping onto his boyfriend’s jersey with a pout. 

Kageyama only rolled his eyes, seemingly unphased by Hinata’s whining and complaining. “Should’ve thought about that before you decided to get me soaked in water then, shouldn’t you?” He arched a brow almost questioningly. 

Hinata just glared. “You’re the worst. I hope you know that. Worse than Stingyshima, and that’s saying something.” 

It really was saying something, honestly. Tsukishima’s personality was sour and cold to anyone who wasn’t Yamaguchi, and even then, he didn’t go out of his way to be exceptionally kind to his supposed best friend. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes _again,_ evidently unbothered by the comparison. He knew that Hinata didn’t actually mean it (he tended not to mean a lot of the things he said, especially if they had something to do with Tsukki). 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway, right?” Tobio questioned, leaning closer to Hinata with a rare, yet incredibly small, smile. 

Hinata was quiet for a few moments, merely staring into Kageyama’s dark and alluring eyes before he nodded. “Yeah. Idiot.” He grinned, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against Tobio’s own.

* * *

“Hinata?” 

Hinata was jolted rather abruptly from his thoughts as Daichi’s concerned voice dug into his mind like an onslaught of bullets going through a thin sheet. He let out a soft sigh, the sound catching on the back of his throat for a moment before escaping. “Is it...” Shoyo trailed off somewhat, his tear-filled gaze shifting off to the side, unable to stay on his captain for too long. 

Daichi was quiet, giving Hinata a bout of silence before he nodded. “Yeah. We’re just waiting for you now, Hinata.” 

Shoyo pushed himself into a standing position, his limbs shaky, but not shaky enough that he needed to lean on Daichi for any support. He could do this himself. 

The walk down the hallway and into the large hall seemed to go on forever and ever, for hours upon hours. Hinata had thought he’d be ready when he made it into the hall, but he wasn’t. He really, seriously wasn’t. 

Knowing that all of his happy memories with the raven-haired setter were stuck inside that closed casket alongside Kageyama’s cold, dead body hurt more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
